The Fight for Friends
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: When the cosmic radiation hit, everything changed. Now, who is this Sephiroth, and why does he have a "Connection" with me? ORIGINAL.
1. Introduction of disasters

**A.N.: The character "Parker" is based off of one of my friends, who isn't feeling well right now. I hope that she gets better soon. Friend,(who will remain unamed for security purposes), if you are reading this, then this is for you.**

I don't know if we did anything wrong to have it happen, or if we did something right. All I know, and everybody else knows, is that it happened. A comet, containing a massive amount of strange radiation, hit the earth, and sank into the ocean. It didn't do much, just make a minor wave, which we were already prepared for. However, what it did afterwords affected everything. All of the kids during that time were given an ability, obviously from the radiation, to take control of one of our own cartoon's body, gaining access to all of their weapons and abilities. We had our cellphones affected as well, being able to control the transformations to a point, and helps us choose which ones. However, there is a problem with the whole thing: If the user is not strong enough, mentally, to control the other body, then not only does the body fully manifest in this world, the person controlling them will cease to exist. And if someone is killed instead of defeated, then they stay dead. Some transformations were too powerful to control, so for safety of everyone, the world's leaders locked the data for them in a secret area, known by no one.

I woke up as I normally do: still half groggy, and ready to head back to sleep. I got off the couch in my room, and proceeded to change back into my normal clothes, consisting of camouflage cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and a watch on my left wrist. I then grabbed my phone, and did a normal morning text to my friend, Parker. She didn't like it if I just shook her awake in the actions of the text, so I said that I whispered to her. I ran down the stairs, into the kitchen, to see my mom making my favorite breakfast: bacon and eggs. "Good morning Will, would you like your breakfast now, or later?" My mom joked. "Can I choose both?" I asked her. "I made enough just so that you could do that, hon." She replied, handing me a lunch box, most likely filled with the delicious particles. I quickly ate my breakfast, as I always do, then placed the dishes into the sink. "See you later, mom. I'm going out to see my friends!" I told her as I grabbed my shoes and placed them on. "Be home by supper, dear!" She called out to me as I left, taking the lunch box with me.

I was in the park soon, when I heard the regular call. "Hey, Will! I've got someone new to beat you with!" I turned to see that it was a regular for me: a kid who got his transforming power early, and felt self righteous. Even though he says that he can beat me, he has run home to his mom screaming so many times, I've lost count. "Whatever. Let's see him." I told the kid. He pulled out his phone, then transformed into General Grievous. "I hope that you will not be beaten so badly by this one, Wilfred." He spoke through the android's vocal processor, expressing relish in saying a nickname for me that I absolutely hated. "Yeah, yeah, let's just do this already. It'll work on my appetite." I told him, pulling out my phone. I scrolled through the options that I had, which were many. I eventually settled on Cloud Strife, with his Fusion Swords. I tapped on the icon that sent the current through my body, altering my clothes to look like his attire from Advent Children. I grabbed the main sword, then extended the protrusions that come out, holding it out in front of me. "Whenever you're ready." I taunted in Cloud's voice.

It was a quick battle, suffice it to say. He tried to jump and pounce on me in the beginning, but jumped too high, giving me enough time to fuse all of the swords into one, moving out of the way, then performing Omnislash on him. He sat up from his position on the ground when I held my sword's tip at him, saying, "Don't. I've already won." At that moment, he reverted to normal, and scampered away, as usual. I transformed back, watching the idiot run awkwardly, when I heard, "Wow. From waking me up to beating up a little kid in a single move? That's low, even for you Will." "Hey Parker." I said, turning around. "So, how much did it take from your energy?" She asked. I looked at my phone's battery indicator, then said, "Not much. I didn't really put much effort into that fight." "Oh. Well, let's go ahead and have lunch!" She said, holding out her Animal Crossing themed lunch box.

"How many days in a row are you going to eat bacon and eggs for lunch?" Parker asked me when she saw my lunch. "As soon as the pigs and the chickens die out." I told her, my simple black lunch box next to her themed one. "So, how's life without your dad still going?" She asked me. "It's going OK." I said, remembering that my dad was lost on a mountainous expedition a month ago. "Sorry if you don't feel comfortable talking about him, it's just... you've been a little distant lately." She told me. "It's OK. I've just been through a lot, with the comet and all. Anywho, I'm done. Let's battle!" I said, putting my trash away and hopping off the rock we were on. "Fine. I think Yumi has earned a battle with you." She said, hopping off the rock as well, grabbing her phone, and turning into the girl from Code Lyoko. "Fine. I'll pick Lightning." I said, turning into the pink-haired soldier. I pulled out her gunblade, and switched it to sword mode. She grabbed her fans, then the both of us charged.

* * *

"No fair! You cheated!" Parker said as soon as the battle was over. "You know as well as I do that Thunderfall is a legal move." I told her, helping her off the ground. "Whatever. I still didn't like it." She said, crossing her arms and started scrunching up her face. I waled over to her, back to normal, and hugged her. She slowly accepted the hug, then said, "You piss me off, you know?" "I know. I still don't care." I told her. She looked up at my face, then asked me, "Hey, Will, can I spend the night at your place?" "Well, if you can convince your mom, then yeah." I told her. "OK! See you tonight!" She said, unlatching herself from me, grabbing her lunch box, and running back to her house.

I was walking back to my house, when I heard from behind me, "Good to see you, Will." I turned around, and saw Sephiroth. "So, who are you?" I asked him, to which I was given no response. "Alright, Sephiroth, I guess we'll be battling now." I told him. He drew his incredibly long sword, and I chose another hero to turn into, settling on Tifa Lockheart in her Advent attire. "Really? You choose a girl?" He said. "Yeah? So what?" I asked him, putting on her leather gloves. "Nothing." He said, before hitting me with a frontal assault. I managed to dodge it, then an attempted roundhouse to the face. He grabbed my foot, then threw me at a tree. I got up, then equipped Tifa's Premium Hearts. I then charged up her Limit, then unleashed it on him. I managed to hit him every time, then I sent him flying into another tree. I switched back to normal, phone's battery almost dying, and grabbed my lunch box.

I was about to walk away when I felt a slashing pain in the back of my leg. I dropped to the ground and saw that not only did Sephiroth launch the attack, he had no scratches on him. "What the hell?" I asked. "You put up a good fight, Will. I hope to see you again." He said, disappearing off to somewhere else. I managed to get home, albeit limping, and was greeted by Parker. When she saw my injury, she said, "Oh my God! What happened Will?" I managed to say, "Sephi...roth." before collapsing into her arms.


	2. Formations and developments

I awoke with a startle, having experienced a nightmare where I lost control and was killed by Sephiroth. "Will! Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned to see that it was Parker. "Parker? What the hell happened?" I asked her. "Well, you got injured on your leg, and you muttered something about someone named, 'Sephiroth.'" She explained. "Wow. Well, you need to know. I was attacked by someone as Sephiroth. I thought I beat him, but he just attacked as soon as I started to leave." I told her. "Oh. Do you think that you can put weight on your leg?" She asked me. I swung my leg around to the edge of my bed, started to apply pressure, then felt my balance going out. I didn't fall, because Parker caught me, and draped my arm across her shoulder. I stood up a little, the accidentally brushed the palm of my hand on her breast. "Sorry about that." I said, moving the back of my hand against her body. "It's OK. I don't mind." She said, turning my hand around, placing it back onto her breast. "Well, this is awkward." I said, cheeks reddening.

We came down the stairs, slowly, into the kitchen. I looked and saw my mom, along with my friend Nick and my other friend Ty. "Dudes! What's going on?" I asked them. "We were just checking in on you, man." Nick said. "When your mom called us, we got worried. You are the best fighter amongst us." Ty said. I said to Parker, "Here, let me down on the couch." and we hobbled over to the large couch. I sat, elevating my legs on the ottoman, and then Parker sat down next to me, her head on my shoulder. I grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV, hoping to find some news on what the hell happened. When I hit the news, it was doing the weather, but I noticed something weird. "Hey, why is it saying Thursday? Today's Monday." I asked her. "Will, I don't know how to put this, but, you've been unconscious for three days." She said, looking at me.

"And now to the news. More teens are being killed by a mysterious man. These teen's deaths are linked only that they were using their transformation powers while doing so, and that the murder weapon was a sword of some kind. We will give more information as it comes in." The anchor said. I turned off the TV as soon as the announcement was over. "Wow." Nick said. "I wonder if the guy who attacked them was the same guy that attacked Will?" Ty said. "Obviously it was the same guy!" Parker yelled at him, then looked at me and said, "Maybe you should let the cops know. You could help them out." "I don't know, something fishy is going on." I said. "Will! You need to inform the authorities!" Mom said in a stern voice. "Alright. Someone hand me a phone." I said after a small mental deliberation. As soon as it was put in my hands, I dialed the police and told them everything about the attack: Sephiroth was the form of the guy, I fought hard, and he let me live with only a leg injury. They told me that if anything developed, I would be the first to know. I hung up, then told Nick and Ty that I would like it if they stayed over, for safety purposes. They agreed, and told their parents of what was happening. Somehow, Parker managed to get her mom to let her stay until I was able to walk on my own again.

"Okay, Parker, you can get the bed and I'll have the floor." I said as soon as we got back to my room. "No, you need the bed for your leg to heal. I'll just sleep in the chair." She argued. "I can't just let my friend sleep in my room and not get the bed! It's common courtesy." I explained. "Well," She started off, noticing my point, then said, "How about we just share the bed?" I felt my cheeks redden again, then said, "Uhh... Sure." "Yay!" She exclaimed, placing a kiss on my cheek. She then let me into the bed first, allowing me to slide to the side of the bed. She then looked me in the eyes, then said, "Well? Turn your head! I don't want you to look while I'm changing!" I turned my head to face the wall that I was next to, hearing a shuffling of clothes, then I felt something hit my head. I reached up to grab it, only to have it ripped away from the back of my head. "No way you're getting ahold of my bra!" I heard Parker exclaim.

I waited a few more seconds, then heard her crawl into the bed. I turned around to see her, next to me, up close to my body. "Well, how do you like it?" She said. At first, I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Then, it hit me: She was wearing a sexy nightgown. "Uhh, it looks good." I said, covering up the area all of my blood was rerouting to. She noticed this, and placed her hand over my area. "Parker, what are you doing?" I asked her, struggling to remain sane. "Will, I like you. I didn't know how much until a few days ago, but I know now." She said. "Parker..." I said, taking in this new information, "I like you too. I think I've always liked you." She then hugged me, and said, "I would like only one thing of you, Will." She said. "What is it?" I asked her. "I want us to be together, for all eternity." She said. "I think that I can agree to that." I said, planting a small kiss on her lips. We then fell asleep, her clinging onto my body for dear life, myself holding her carefully.

"Well, isn't this something?" I heard as I was rudfully woken. "What the hell?" I said, bringing my upper torso up, feeling a pulling sensation as I remembered Parker clinging to me. "Well, you're sleeping with Parker, she's in lingerie, and you are too close together!" Ty said, as I noticed that it was him. "Screw you, man. Besides, we didn't do anything. We just agreed to be together forever." I told him. "Sure you did. I'm going down for breakfast." Ty said, leaving the room. I heard a light moan, then saw Parker wake up. She looked at me, then asked, "Will, did we do what I think we did last night?" "No, we agreed to date then fell asleep in each other's arms. Nothing more, and nothing less." I explained. We then got out of the bed, and got dressed, albeit with me leaned into a corner. As soon as we got down, and after Parker helped me with my pants, we saw that everybody else was up. And then the door was blown down and all hell broke loose.

I awoke in a cell, with Parker by my side. I had no idea where everybody else was, or even where I was. Right now, all that I know is that I was the first to get a dart in the neck. "Will! You're awake!" I heard Parker exclaim as she noticed my conscious state. "Yeah, what the hell happened?" I asked her. "Some people came in with knockout darts and got all of us. I woke up before you, in this room." She said to me, holding me closer, "Oh Will, what are we going to do?" "I don't know, I'll figure something out." I told her. A soon as I finished, the door opened, then, a man in a lab coat said, "Is this how you treat human beings? Kids to add to that? Get them out of here!" As soon as he said that, we saw soldiers come into the room, and lifted the two of us to our feet. I left the cell, to find myself in a laboratory. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" I yelled to all of the scientists in there. The man who opened the door walked up to me, and said, "I'm so sorry Will, but we need your help."


	3. Super fight and a Terrible truth

**A.N: My friend, whom "Parker" is based off of, is doing better. Here's to her continued health!grabs glass of Coca-cola, downs it in one gulp We now return you to your regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

"What do you need my help for?" I asked the Scientist. "We have a major problem. We have an experiment that went horribly wrong, and it's safer to exterminate it than to simply capture it." He told me. "OK, a couple things first. One, why did you kidnap us? Second, why am I doing your dirty work? Third, where is my mom and my friends?" I asked the man. "One, the military did that. I would have asked you all to come with me. Two, We need someone of your abilities to kill him. Third, they are safe, and here. I'll send for them." He told me. "What do you mean 'Our abilities?'" Parker asked. "Well, let me start from the beginning." He told us.

* * *

_"It all started when the comet hit and the kids started transforming. The older ones couldn't do it, so we had nothing to test. However, we did manage to lock up the codes for the super ones in a vault. Anyway, about a month ago, we managed to transform an adult into one of these characters. However, something went terribly wrong. The test subject couldn't take the transformation, and we ended up losing him after he killed a lot of people."_

* * *

"So, basically, the government stuck their nose in where it doesn't belong and I've been called in to fix your damn mess. I still don't get my connection to this." I told him. "Will, your father was the first one killed by this man." The scientist told me. "But, my dad was killed on a mountainous expedition..." I told him. "That's what we needed you to believe, Will." He told me. "So, who did he turn into? Your subject, I mean." I asked him. "It... was... Sephiroth." He told me. I grabbed the front of his lab coat and held him up, saying through gritted teeth, "SEPHIROTH! ARE YOU F****** CRAZY? HE'LL USE METEOR ON OUR PLANET YOU DUMBASS!" "We know, that's why we brought you here. You and your friends have high enough levels of control to handle the super forms with ease. We need all of you to kill him." The Scientist said. I looked to my right, and saw Ty and Nick. "How much of this did you guys see?" I asked them. "Enough to know what we're dealing with." Ty said. "So, where are these super forms?" Nick asked the man.

We were led to a massive vault, with multiple safe doors. When we were finally led to the last door, the Scientist told us, "You may each pick one." he opened it, and revealed all of the chips, containing ultimate data. "Hey, William's on here!" Parker said, picking up the Code Lyoko character's chip, then placing it into her phone. The chip then melted onto her phone, and a loud bang sounded, her signal that she had gained a new person to fight as. Nick went for Bowser, and Ty went for Kratos from God of War. I scoured the majority of them, finally settling on Jecht, from Final Fantasy X. I placed the chip onto my phone, the chip entering it, then blared, "I'm sorry sir, but someone is trying to contact you telephonically. Shall I tell them to f**k off?" in a butler's voice. I looked at the Scientist and said, "Alright, where is Sephiroth?"

* * *

We went to New York City, where we saw Sephiroth in Central Park. We landed and transformed, rushing to him. Parker managed to get there faster with William's "Super Smoke" ability. As soon as we got to Sephiroth, I yelled, "Alright, pansy! Ready to get your ass kicked?" he looked at us with his massive sword drawn, then said, "Are you all ready to fall into oblivion?" Parker and I picked up our massive swords, Nick roared, and Ty drew the Blade of Olympus. "Not a chance!" I yelled, charging at him.

I was knocked back by his blade's hilt, and the side of the blade quickly knocked out Nick when it hit him in the head. Ty put up a minor fight, but was launched into a building. I ran up to him at the same time Parker was, yet he somehow knocked us back into a tree in the blink of an eye. I got up, and looked at Parker. The X.A.N.A. symbol on her chest was barely moving. I drew upon my anger, then transformed into the Final Aeon. I opened my massive fist, and summoned my charged sword to it. I flew towards Sephiroth, then performed Blitz King. I hit him with every kick, then launched all of the rocks at his head, knocking him back to the ground. I landed, then, believing Sephiroth to be destroyed, went and dragged Nick over near Parker. As I had been fighting Sephiroth, Ty must have limped over to the spot as well, and passed out. I was about to pick up Parker and turn her back when I felt a familiar slashing feeling into my back.

"Well done, Will." I heard. I transformed and fell to my back, and felt my lower leg being cut off, preventing me from escaping. "Why? I was already down. And how did you survive my massive attack?" I asked him, clenching my teeth and propping myself up on Nick's side. "I need you to let me go forth with my plan: Absorb the Lifestream, and rule this planet, as a God." Sephiroth explained. "Why would I let you go forth with your plan? Do you think I'm an idiot? Besides, you killed my father." I told him. "No, Will. I **AM** your father!" He told me. "Wow, how cliché. I mean, really- WAIT, WHAAAAAATTTT?" I said. "Ask your scientists to my true creation." If you wish to find yourself in oblivion, then I will tell you this. I will summon Meteor at the place you call 'The Pyramids of Giza.' Goodbye, Will." He told me, flying off. I switched Parker back to normal by tapping the center on the Eye of X.A.N.A., then I blacked out due to my injuries.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of salts burning. I looked around to see Parker, looking normal, and immediately hugging my conscious body. "Parker, what the hell happened?" I asked her. "Well, when I came to, I was back to normal and you were on Nick's still transformed side. Ty woke up soon after I did, and helped get you and Nick back to the helicopter." She explained. "Did you guys manage to save my leg?" I asked her. "I'm sorry, Will, but we accidentally left your leg in Central Park. You have been outfitted with a prototype prosthesis." She told me, saddened. I moved the blanket covering my leg, to reveal a large calf, followed by a thick ankle and metal boot. I moved the leg a slight bit, then asked, "Can I, control this?" "Yes, they inserted a small microchip into your brain that gives you full control over your leg." She told me. I pulled her close to me, then whispered to her, "I'm just glad you're safe." "Why? What happened when I was unconscious?" Parker asked me. "I learned something, something that changes this whole situation." I told her. The scientist then came in, and said, "Will, I'm glad you're awake! We need to stop Sephiroth immediately. He's about to cast Meteor!"

"Hold on. Who was the test subject that became Sephiroth?" I asked him. "I didn't want to tell you, but I'm guessing that Sephiroth told you. Your father volunteered to be the first adult to use the power. He couldn't handle it." The scientist told me. "Sephiroth easily defeated us. We need a stronger form to stop him." I told the man. Well, there is only one form. It is the ultimate, because it can draw weapons and abilities from the rest of your fighting selections. And here's the fun part: you keep your own appearance. However, as it is the ultimate one, it requires the utmost powerful control level in the world. One of your group has the most powerful control, more than enough to use the ultimate form." The Scientist said. "So, who is it? Nick? He was always in real control, especially in the beginning." I asked him. "No, actually. You have more control than anybody on Earth. You are able to use this ultimate form." He told me, handing me the chip. I held it in my hand, then placed it onto my phone, the device accepting it. When I looked at the name, it read my name, and had a black box instead of my picture. I transformed into this form, and felt like I could do everything.

"Next time, it ends." I said.


End file.
